Our Journey To FFx2
by FFx2FanChick
Summary: I know its been done a thousand times but its still good! Its about Hannah {me} and my friend Tatiana get transported to Luca about the time of The Concert! R&R please! I hope you enjoy it, cuz its my first "posted" fan fiction! Pairings will be in later
1. The Beginning

Our Journey to FFx2 By: FFx2FanChick Rated: PG13 (Due to language, violence and brief romance *not much more than kissing if any! ^_^*) Disclaimer: Ohh..yea..I an average teen own FFX and FFX2..I also own Tidus, Shuyin, Gippal, Baralai and everyone else! Yea..note the sarcasm dripping like a freak'n waterfall there! Sorry people..I just don't make there standards..v_v ! I know I know..but heyy I do own myself! And my friend Tatiana owns herself..I also own the computer I am using and my mind! (But wait..I do own FFX2! I own a copy of it! And the Cheat/Help book! Soo ha! Muhahaha!) Plus I own names I make up throughout the story i.e.: Kitty and Mushu! (The name may sound like Mushu in Mulan but I own this Mushu!) And well I think I am done my ranting and arguing..and please..PLEASE don't call your lawyers and sue me.._..noo! I don't want to be sued..I don't have a lawyer of my own..(not that I'm aware of..). Thanxz anyway for reading! -FFx2FanChick  
  
Chapter One: Beginning!  
  
It was an 'A' day..that meant a gym day..blah! I hated gym..well I guess today would be okay..it was a Volleyball day. And Tatiana had been transferred into my gym period. So when I walked in I saw her sitting with Megan and the rest of my friends talking. I ran up to her and smiled. "See ya later k?" said Megan as she and everyone else left to go sit down in line. "Hey Tatiana!" I shouted. "Hey Hannah!" she turned and smiled. I just remembered why I wanted to talk to her. "ITS HERE ITS HERE!" I screamed jumping up and down. "What is?" "IT FINALLY CAME!! HORRAYY!! WOOP WOOP! OHH YEAA!" "What finally came?" "I AM SOO HAPPY! ITS HERE!!!" "HANNAH! WHAT CAME?!?" she screamed. I froze and looked at her. "Ohh..sorry..the stuff I bought of the internet!" I said smirking my famous smirk. "Whatcha get?" she asked. "This! And these! Ohh and these! And this!" I said pointing to the jewelry. It was Tidus' Zanarkand necklace, earrings (I got two okay?), his bracelet and Yuna's rings. I smiled showing them off. "OMG THAT'S SOO COOL!"she shouted. "I also got something else. A couple of other things.." "What?" "These are for you.." I said still smiling and handing her a box. She opened the box and saw Yuna's necklace and rings. She smiled. "Omg..there soo cool! Thanxz!" she said smiling even more. "No prob! Guess what else I got?" she looked at me and thought a moment. "Your shirt?" she said pointing. It was new..and it also came from the internet. It was white, light blue and light yellow and it said 'Tidus' in fancy black letters. "Well yea..but not that.." "Your shorts?" she asked pointing. The shorts were also from the internet site like the others. They were jean shorts kinda short shorts..and on the back right pocket was the Zanarkand Abe's symbol (the thingy on Tidus' shorts..). "Uhh..yes..but yet again no.." I replied. "Your hair style? It looks different.." "Ye-noo..same as before's answer.." I said. She frowned and just looked at me. "Is it something FFX and or FFX2 related?" she asked. Tilting her head to the side. "YUP!" "Is it something you wear?" "YUP YUP!" "Is it something a character wore?" "YUP YUP!" "Did a girl wear it?" "Y-noo.." "Then a guy wore it?" "YUP YUP!" she sighed then looked at me for a second. "Did a cute guy wear it?" she asked smiling. "YUP YUP!" I said again. "Does Tidus wear it?" "Ye-no.." "Shuyin?" I shoke my head and frowned. "Nope.." "Baralai? Does Baralai wear it?" "Nope.." "GIPPAL! Does Gippal wear it?" she said smiling. "YUP YUP!" I shouted jumping up and down (think Rikku when she's excited..)  
  
"What is it?" "Guess.." she sighed and thought another second. And snapped her fingers. "An eye patch!" I nodded a response and squealed as did she. I pulled out the eye patch and put it on and said a few quotes of Gippal. She laughed at this as did I. "Soo your mom let you get one?" "Yea! But..there was a catch.." "What?" "Anyway..what do ya think of the stuff I got you?" I said quickly changing the subject. "Love it..but what was the catch?" she said with a hint of annoyance in her voice. I gave a weak laugh and smile. "I thought you would!" I said still not answering her. "Hannah..what was the catch?" she asked again. I sighed and frowned. "I had do buy it all myself.." "Ohh..man that sucks..how much?" "A lot.." "As in how much?" she asked. "$100 for just the eye patch.." "Ouch.." just then the bell rang and we went to our seats in line. Then after announcements and role call we went into the locker rooms to change. Then we went out and into our group for volleyball. "I hate these uniforms for gym.." I said looking at my uniform, black shorts and a teal shirt that had the school mascot the Windsor Knolls Wolverine..and it had the school initials below. (For my protection I will not reveal the type of school i.e. High school, Middle or Elementary..). we had gotten into our groups and I placed our bags down in the corner. (The bags contain our normal clothes..I didn't want to have us wearing our gym uniforms the whole time.._ eww...noo..soo yea..anyway back to the story!) We started to play the game of volleyball and I had just spiked it. (Sorry again..but I can't spike for real..I can't really play that well either..but..yea..plus there is no spiking allowed..v_v..on to the story! From now on if I have to say something I'll wait to the end! Promise!) "This reminds me of Blitzball.." I said smiling. She simply nodded in agreement. After a little while later okay maybe like right after I said that..I bumped the ball and she set it. I then got a glance at my hand..it was fading..man I really need to eat breakfast before school..these stupid dizzy spells! But then I realized that Tatiana was staring at my hand too! "What? What are you looking at me like that for?" I asked. She pointed at my hand and gasped. "YOUR HAND!" she screamed. I looked down and saw it disappear in fact half my arm was gone! "Holy shit! What the hell is happening to me?!?" I screamed. I looked at Tatiana and screamed. She too was fading! What the hell is going on?! Why are we fading?? "I-its just like what happened to Tidus!" she screamed. That's when I lost it. Nooo! Please it can't be! That's just a video game! I can't really fade! Can I?? Noo! No I can't! "B-but whyy?" I screamed as the rest of me and her faded. "NOOOO! HELPP MEEEE!" we shouted together. I felt like I was falling from the sky like there was no ground what's so ever. I screamed even more when I fell to the ground. Wait ground? Where did that come from it was total blackness! Ohh well why should I complain? Oww..okay maybe I should my butt...Oww!! "What just happened?" I asked when I saw Tatiana also rubbing her back whining about the pain. I looked around and saw we were in a city..it looked familiar..but how? "I dunno but my back hurts.." "Yea..I know..so does my ass..oww.." I guess she too realized that we were in a city. "Luca?" she asked nobody in particular. "What? Luca?" I said. That's why it looked familiar! It was Luca from FFX2!  
  
"Heyy..your right..it does look like Luca!" I shouted jumping up wincing in pain from the sudden movement. "Well anyways..I wanna find a place to change..I'm all sweaty..and gross feeling.." I said looking around. "Ditto!" she said jumping up. I saw a little girl running around when I decided to ask if she knew of a place and if we really were in Luca. "Excuse me..i-is this Luca?" she stopped to look at me and laughed. "Of course! Are you here to see Lady Yuna's concert?" she asked smiling. "Lady Yuna? We really are in the game..holy shit!" whispered Tatiana. I looked at her then the little girl and smiled. "Sure..I mean yea..anyway do you know where there is a place to change? Cuz we'd like to change into our..umm.." "Normal clothes..these are for practicing..Blitzball.." finished Tatiana eyeing me. I nodded my head at this great save. The little girl smiled and pointed to a building. "There are bathrooms in that café just knock and say you need to use the bathrooms they'll let you in." she said still smiling. Thank god our bags came with us! Jeez..as if our normal clothes wouldn't look odd enough..but our gym uniforms?? Nooo way! We walked over and did as the little girl said and a woman opened the door and smiled as she let us in. After we changed into our clothes we decided to just walk around if I remembered correctly every last measly ticket was sold! We had gotten about half way to the docks when we saw a man that could be none other than Logos. "Tatiana! Look!" I said in almost a whisper. She too saw and we ran the rest of the way to the docks. He must've not seen us as he walked by. "OHH YEAA! HE DIDN'T SEE US!" I shouted. Nice one stupid! You just blew your cover! He knows your both here now! Your just soo smart! "Oops..heh heh.." I said to the now angered Tatiana. "Nice one.." she said. Logos walked up to us and had a gun up to my head. Soo this is what it feels like to have to look at a gun aimed at you..heh heh. Stupid! He's gonna kill you! Act quick! Take his other gun while he isn't looking! You can't be serious! Well its that or die..and probaly never get to go home! Your soo stupid! I did as my mind very harsh mind told me to do. I shot my hand towards his other gun and grabbed it and aimed it at his head. Good girl Hannah! You actually did something worth congratulating! Heyy! What's that supposed to mean? Nothing! Just don't loose eye contact! Don't show him that you have no god damn clue what your doing! Right! I stood there with the guy's gun practically shoved up his nose. "Don't you move mister! Or I'll shoot!" I shouted. I then saw Tatiana in the corner of my eye shake he head. "Well..you seem to know how to threaten and hold a gun miss..." hinting he wanted to know my name. I froze should I tell him my name? Make up a name dumb ass! Heyy! Aren't you supposed to be on MY side? Now is NOT the time! Then when is?! When a guy doesn't have a gun in your face that's when! Whatever..its not like I cared that much anyway. Make up a name! Like what?! Uhh..something that would be in FFX or FFX2! I can't think! Gee..you seem to be thinking now aren't you? I mean I can't think of a name! Well hurry before he takes this chance of advantage! Right! Umm..Aeon? Maybe..what else you got? Uhh..Fayth? More..what else? Jasmine? No. Why not? This isn't Aladdin! Uhh..Yasmine? Umm..maybe..what else? Zara? Maybe..anymore? Zarla? No. Too girly! I AM a girl! Duh! But think of something! Raven? What?! I watched Teen Titans last night! (^-^) Whatever..what else do you got? I'll go with Fayth! Fine! And what about Tatiana? She can be Aeon! Fine! "Fayth..my name is Fayth not that it concerns you." I replied. I saw Tatiana was still looking at me when I smirked my still famous smirk. "And that over there is my friend Aeon.."I said nodding in Tatiana's direction. She then gave me a confused look and I responded to this by smiling. She then picked up on my little game and nodded. "Yea!" she said. Logos looked annoyed and sighed. "Right..Miss Fayth and Miss Aeon..odd to name girls even any child Fayth and Aeon.." he said shaking his head. "There nicknames dufus!" I said noting the obvious. "Now if you don't mind I'd like you to leave and take your gun out of my face!" I shouted at him. "Only if you do the same and give me back my gun!" "Fine! On the count of three!" he nodded in response. "One..two..three.." I counted as I lowered the gun he followed my lead. I then un-cocked the gun and handed it to him by the handle. And his took it and started to walk away. "You could be rather good it you didn't hold so tightly to it..its not meant to be constricted so." he said smiling as he walked away. "Did he just give you advice?" asked Aeon* (I know I promised but its IMPORTANT! The *= info at the bottom that are helpful with names, translations and other stuff ^_^) "I think he did.." I replied shaking my head in disbelief.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ WOO HOO! I FINISHED THE FIRST CHAPTER OF MY FIRST FAN FICTION THAT I'VE POSTED! WOO HOO! ANYWAY HERE LIKE PROMISED! *'s: Aeon/Tatiana: I'm just gonna put our FFX/FFX2 names cuz I don't want to have to keep putting Tatiana (no offense Tatiana! Its just sooo annoying to have to write that over and over! v_v) anyway..as I was saying this is Tatiana and I picked Aeon cuz well..I did. And she seemed more of an Aeon person than a Fayth..Fayth would seem better for a person like me. Blonde with blue eyes. (NO I AM NOT RACIST! I JUST THINK CERTAIN NAMES GO FOR CERTAIN APPEARANCES!) Plus it matches her personality..I think..yea it does!  
  
Fayth/Me/Hannah: This is me! The narrator! I picked Fayth cuz I did. When you saw the mind talky thingy name thinking stuff (the conversation with my mind about what name to pick as my FFX/FFX2 name.) Well I really was thinking! ^_^. Anyway I think I seem like a Fayth type person.  
  
**************************************************************************** ** This is what it'll look like when me and my mind are talking. = As you could see my mind was harsh v_v..I know..but it seems kinda funny that I'd be willing to sometimes bash (make fun of) myself! That takes courage and guts! Muahaha! That or stupidity! Shut up! Heh heh.. ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ ¤¤ Well tell me what you think RR please. ^_^ That was cool ^_~ Am I gonna be in the story? Sure you are Tidus your just soo cute ^o^ Yeaa!! ^o^ What about me? And me? Are you all in FFX2? Yea! Not..me...*sniff sniff*.. If you are then YES! WOO HOO! ^o^ HORRAYY!! Wait..who said they weren't in FFX2? Me.. Me who? Me the little Moogle in Kingdom Hearts.. Ohhh! Your soo cute! ^o^ Come here! ¤¤¤¤¤¤Note To Readers: HUG A MOOGLE CUZ THEY'RE SOO CUTE!! ^o^¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ MORE CHAPTERS COMING UP! NEXT CHAPTER I AM GONNA MEET THE GULLWINGS!! 


	2. Gullwings and Confusion!

I know its been done a thousand times but its still good! It's about Hannah {me} and my friend Tatiana getting transported to Luca about the time of The Concert! R&R please! ^_^ I hope you enjoy it, cuz its my first "posted" fan fiction! Pairings will be in later chapters! Promise ^_^!!  
  
(Okay now so far Tatiana and I have met Logos. Now these chapter(s) will continue my wonderful story! ^_^(  
  
Chapter Two: Gullwings and Confusion!  
  
Wow I still couldn't believe it! Logos gave me advice! But hey, who would've thought he could give good let alone any advice? Note to self..don't judge people by appearance and reputation!( Notes? Now you decide to take notes?!( Umm..yea? Why'd you say that? (Why didn't you ever take notes on important things?! Like how to do your homework?! Or what you could do to raise your freak'n Spanish and Pre Algebra grades! ( Ouch..that hurt..I-I guess its cuz those things are boring?? (Your hopeless you know that?( Heh heh..hopelessly devoted to FFX and FFX2! (You've never played FFX! In fact you've only played FFX2! ( That maybe true..but..I've seen pictures and heard about them! (Whatever..forget I ever mentioned it! (  
  
"Anyway..we're still stuck in Luca!" I shouted. I turned to look at Tatiana and sighed. She turned to look at me and also sighed. "That's true Fayth..we are.." She said making sure to note on the choice of name. "Heh..heh..I had to make up names!" I shouted as I clenched my fists. "But why? You could've at least thought of better names!" "Well..what if someone found out? And used it to their advantage? Then what? And besides what if my characters really exist? But we just don't know it? Then what? They'd call us insane! And that's the last thing I need!" I screamed as I gave her a death glare. She then sighed and frowned. "Sorry..I guess your right..but I highly doubt your characters really exist. This isn't your version you wrote in L.A. class! And I guess Aeon is a kinda cool name..it suits me..and Fayth suits you." She replied smiling. "I picked it when I looked at your outfit..dark and mysterious..okay maybe its more tough..or more badass..heh heh.." I said pointing to her choice of clothes. She had black pants with chains and belts, and a black halter-top like mine but only it was black with dark purple and a color I liked to call dried up blood red and it had some Chinese symbol on it. And she had on a pair of black gauntlets. And a black jacket. She also had on black boots. (combat boots and the gauntlets are fashioned like Gippal's ^_^). She then smiled and gave a weak laugh. "That's true.." she replied still giving a weak laugh. Just then I heard yelling and I turned to see a woman in a blue outfit. A songstress outfit no doubt about it. I turned to Tatiana and noticed she had her eyes locked on the woman as she ran by. Just as she ran by the voice from before grew louder and closer. "Yuna's imposter." I said almost too calmly and with a hint of curiosity in my voice. Tatiana then turned to look at me and smirked. "Leblanc?" she said nodding in the woman's direction. "That means Rikku and Paine should be coming around the corner any second now." I said smirking and as if right on cue the two women came running by yelling. (Follow them! ( Why? What's in it for me?(Just do it!( Tell me why first!(BECAUSE! NOW GO! ( Finne! Don't be so rude! "Let's follow them!" I shouted as I ran in their direction. Tatiana was right behind me as we ran. We then saw what we knew as Leblanc's goons come towards us. (They look like they want a fight! ( What?! We don't have any weapons! (Think of something! Quick! ( What are we supposed to do?!? "Let's get 'em Cora!" shouted one of the she-goons as she ran up to us. "The boss said to not let them past! Time to kick butt! You ready Keria?" said the other she-goon. The one we identified as Cora nodded to her companion and got in a battle stance. "What are you doing?!" I screamed. "Taking you down!" shouted the goons. That's when I panicked I had no way of defense or to attack! (Well as much as I hate to say this..good-bye! It's been nice knowing you..even though you're such a dumbass.. (That's it?!? I am about to die and you just say that?! (Yup.( AHHH! "We have no weapons!" screamed Tatiana. I looked at her and saw she too was terrified. "Awww..too bad..ohh well that'll make it take even less of our time!" shouted one of the girls. Fine they wanted a fight..they'll get one! I charged at one of the girls and slammed a fist into her jaw. "Ahhhhh!" she screamed clutching her now bruised and swelling jaw. The other girl just stared. And I turned back to her. And gave my still famous smirk. "How about you?" I said as I jumped and spin kicked her in the head and knocked her out. She fell to the ground limp. My attention turn to the one named Cora. She let out a gasp and then it turned into a whimper as I looked at her. "Say goodnight!" I screamed as my fist made contact with her eye and she then blacked out. She too fell limp to the ground. "Remind me to never get on your bad side.." Said Tatiana looking at the two motionless girls. "Okay I will now lets go!" I said run onward. Just as we came to our destination I saw the two girls, Rikku and Paine. They were being chased! Just then we heard gunshots and Yuna jumped out to fight. "Well..lets just sit back and watch." Said Tatiana as she took a seat on a box. I sighed and did the same lying against the wall. After a few minutes the fight was over but Yuna was still dancing and looked confused. I stood up and walked over and smiled. Paine was the first to notice me. She jerked around and got in a battle stance. "Heyy! Watch where you point that thing! What is with you people and fighting random people?" I screamed as I did the other two girls looked up. Tatiana then walked up next to me and put her hands on her hips and sighed. I then noticed that Yuna was looking closely at me. "What? Is there a horn growing on my head?" I asked half joking half seriously. She then shook her head and blinked. "No..sorry.." She said. I rolled my eyes and sighed again. I seemed to be doing a lot of that lately. "Then what are you staring at?" I asked. "Your..outfit..your shirt..and shorts..and..jewelry..."she said pointing. I looked down and saw what she meant. Ooh..my outfit.. (What about it? ( My shirt says 'Tidus' and I am wearing his jewelry..his earring(s)..necklace..bracelet..and my shorts have his Blitzball team's logo. Plus I am wearing her rings! (Ohh..that. Soo why she care? ( She freak'n love TIDUS! And it's her jewelry too..plus as you can see I am wearing his team logo on my (Ass? ( Y-yea..and I have his jewelry on! "Ohh..that..umm..yea.." I said looking at her. Tatiana too began to realize what Yuna was talking about. "How? Do you? Is it? Is he?" was all Yuna said as she looked around. I then frowned and looked at Tatiana. "Who are you?" asked the girl Rikku. I turned my attention towards her and smiled. "I'm Fayth." I replied. She then turned her attention to Tatiana. "Aeon. The name is Aeon." Rikku just looked at us and had a still confused look on her face. "There not our real names..we can't tell you our real names..at least not yet..sorry.." I said trying not to accidentally saying the wrong thing. They all simply nodded. "Where are you headed?" asked Yuna. "Uhh..well you see..we don't know..we aren't from around here..and have no clue where to go.." said Tatiana. Yuna and Rikku's eyes lit up when we mentioned this and they both smiled. "You can come with the Gullwings!" squealed Rikku jumping up and down. I turned to Tatiana and looked at her. "Well..what'd ya say? Ya wanna join the Gullwings?" "Sure..might as well its not like we got a place to go to anyway.." well that was enough for Yuna and Rikku the both squealed and jumped up and down smiling. "Brother! We have company! Two more members!" shouted an excited Rikku. And as if on cue an airship landed and the doors opened. We all walked up to it and boarded. ((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
Well whatcha think? Was it good? Review please! WOO HOO! I FINISHED THE SECOND CHAPTER OF MY FIRST FAN FICTION THAT I'VE POSTED! WOO HOO! ANYWAY HERE LIKE PROMISED IN THE LAST ONE (I WILL PUT THIS IN HERE AGAIN IN CASE IT TURNED OUT FUNNY!)!  
  
*'s: Aeon/Tatiana: I'm just gonna put our FFX/FFX2 names cuz I don't want to have to keep putting Tatiana (no offense Tatiana! Its just sooo annoying to have to write that over and over! v_v.) anyway..as I was saying this is Tatiana and I picked Aeon cuz well..I did. And she seemed more of an Aeon person than a Fayth..Fayth would seem better for a person like me. Blonde with blue eyes. (NO I AM NOT RACIST! I JUST THINK CERTAIN NAMES GO FOR CERTAIN APPEARANCES!) Plus it matches her personality..I think..yea it does!  
  
Fayth/Me/Hannah: This is me! The narrator! I picked Fayth cuz I did. When you saw the mind talky thingy name thinking stuff (the conversation with my mind about what name to pick as my FFX/FFX2 name.) Well I really was thinking! ^_^. Anyway I think I seem like a Fayth type person.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************** This is what it'll look like when me and my mind are talking. = As you could see my mind was harsh v_v..I know..but it seems kinda funny that I'd be willing to sometimes bash (make fun of) myself! That takes courage and guts! Muahaha! That or stupidity! Shut up! Heh heh.. ((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( Me: I feel soo special! Tidus: Cuz you are! You write the best about me! Gippal: She didn't even write about you! Tidus: Yes she did! She mentioned my name! Baralai: He does have a point.. Tidus: ^_^ Gippal: _ Shuyin: Well once I am in the story it'll be the BEST story ever! All: o_o Me: Umm..I'm the main character and the author! Soo..watch it..if you weren't soo cute I'd hurt you..v_v. All: o_o..~backs off and run~ Me: Well until next time ^_^! 


	3. Welcome To The Gullwings! Ready for a mi...

I know its been done a thousand times but its still good! It's about Hannah {me} and my friend Tatiana getting transported to Luca about the time of The Concert! R&R please! ^_^ I hope you enjoy it, cuz its my first "posted" fan fiction! Pairings will be in later chapters! Promise ^_^!! And Translations will be at the bottom!  
  
(Okay now so far Tatiana and I have met Logos, The Gullwings, Cora and Keria. Now these chapter(s) will continue my wonderful story! ^_^( JUST IN: I HAVE FOUND OUT THAT I HAVE GOTTEN A CHARACTER'S NAME WRONG IN THE PAST! I WOULD SAY ORMLI BUT I WAS LOOKING AT MY CHEAT/HELP BOOK AND IT IS ORMI! SORRY FOR THAT MISTAKE! I HAVE CHANGED IT IN THIS FIC AND I PLAN TO KEEP UP THIS FROM NOW ON!  
  
Chapter Three: Welcome To The Gullwings! Ready for a mission?  
  
As we boarded I could tell that Paine wasn't the least bit happy. But hey who could blame her we come out of nowhere and are about to join the Gullwings! What would the guys have to say? Hope they don't mind. "So this is the Celsius?" asked Tatiana in such a quiet whisper only I heard. I nodded in response. We continued to walk to the lift. As we got there Rikku pushed the button for the Bridge. As the lift went up I leaned against the wall behind me. Crossing my arms and sighing. After a few more seconds we arrived at the level we were headed to. The Bridge. We stepped out of the lift and headed to the door. I slowly exited and followed behind Yuna I noticed she would still give me stray glances of curiosity. I simply smiled and turned away. As we got to the door we heard voices. "New member? The Gullwings have a new member?" "That's what the girls said. They said two new members." I laughed to myself as we walked down the stairs. All eyes were on us. I then instantly knew who was who. The one who unmistakably was Brother stepped up to me. "Fru tu oui drehg oui yna zicd fymdwehk eh yht zuehehk dra Kimmfehkc? E ys dra maytan yht E cyo ev oui lyh zueh un hud!" he yelled. I smiled for I knew Al Bhed! "E ys Vyodr. ht pavuna oui ehcimd sa gaab uha drehk eh seht. E ghuf ajanodrehk oui cyo eh m Prat oui eteud! E ys hud oui ytjanyka oayn umt!" I screamed at him and in response he and all the others stared at me. "Oui cbayg m Prat?" he asked. I looked at him and smiled sweetly. "meddma ped.." I replied. He nodded and smiled. And then stoke his hand out and I shook his hand. "Well I am learning to speak English. It is..how do you say it?" "Hard?" I said laughing at his lack of knowledge for English. "Yes." He replied also laughing. I then heard someone clearing their trough. It had been none other than Paine. It was then that Shinra decided to explain to Yuna why she had a side effect while dancing. (Sorry to interrupt but the following stuff is boring! I hated the explaining stuff in the game so I'm skipping the explaining about Garment Grids and side effects and stuff like that! Back to the Story!)  
  
I decided to go take a rest and I started to walk towards the lift when Tatiana also decided to come to the cabin to meet Barkeep. Yuna had joined us too. She said she was tired. As we walked into the room Yuna introduced us to Barkeep and walked up to her bed and fell asleep instantly. "So do you think we'll ever get home?" asked Tatiana. I turned to look at her and frowned. "How did Tidus get home?" I said his name is a soft whisper just in case someone was listening to our conversation. "He defeated Sin. And he being a dream of the Fayth faded away." She replied. "What about Auron? How did he leave?" I instantly hit my head for asking that one. "He was unsent. Yuna had performed the sending dance." She said looking at me. "Ohh yea I forgot.." I weakly laughed at this. She just shook her head. I sat still and just began to think to myself. 'How am I gonna get home? –Maybe you have to beet the game?- But this is real! –Maybe you'll have to act like your in the game?- Well of course I will! I AM in the game! –You know what I mean!- I guess your right..but still! –Just trust me!- Finne..' As I began to rest my head on my folded arms I heard Yuna begin to stir. She was waking up and heading downstairs she walked down the stairs and stopped behind us. "Fayth?" I lifted my head to turn to look at her. "Yea Yuna?" she seemed unsure of herself a little scared to ask something. "Do you know him?" she asked. She was talking about Tidus. I tried to think of what to say when I saw a slight bit of hope in her eyes. "Not personally but..I know about him..I'm sorry Yuna. I haven't sat down to ever talk to him one on one if even at all." She seemed to look disappointed at this response. But then I thought for a second before speaking again. "But I do know of your Pilgrimage Yuna. I know what happened." She then looked up at me and I gave a weak smile. I was about to explain the best I could when Brother's voice was heard over the intercom. "Gullwings! Report to the Bridge!" we all walked over to the lift and went up to the Bridge. I sighed thinking to myself. 'Will I ever be able to tell them? -Someday maybe. But we may never know.- I hope I can tell them someday.' "What's up?" I asked trying to sound curious for Tatiana and I knew what was up. "First things first. You two need dresspheres!" said Rikku. The two of us nodded. "We have four dresspheres." Said Shinra. "Gunner, that one is mine!" said Yuna smiling. "Thief is mine!" said Rikku smiling. "Warrior is what I got." Said Paine. "And we also have Songstress." Replied Shinra. I thought about what sphere I wanted when I got an idea. "I'll use gunner for normal but I'll use Songstress for now." I replied smiling. Just to try it out I activated gunner and to my surprise I was wearing my normal clothes. And just for fun I activated Songstress. It was exactly like Yuna's but ocean blue and sky blue. I smiled when I looked in a glass window. I even had Lenne's hairstyle! I saw Rikku and Yuna were enjoying my little modeling show so I decided to show off the other spheres. I activated the thief dressphere next it was like Yuna's but it was light yellow instead of blue and instead of red it was blue. The others smiled and I spun around showing it off. I then realized the warrior dressphere. I activated the sphere and to everyone else's surprise and mine it was an exact replica of Tidus' outfit! But I had a black tube top. I even had his sword! (Yuna will not have the Brotherhood she'll have one like it but it'll be purple and pink instead of blue and yellow sorry fans of Yuna..it'll work out later! Promise! I just love his sword!) I looked at the glass window again and realized I looked just like Tidus! 'Cool! I love Tidus! –What would the others think?- We'll find out now!' "Y-you have his outfit and sword!" shouted Rikku pointing. "I-I guess I do huh?" just then I turned to Tatiana who had picked the gunner to try on. She was wearing her outfit minus the jacket and she had on shorts and a half skirt and her shirt design was slightly cut. She then tried on the thief dressphere she had on a outfit like Paine's but a bit more cover and it was dark purple and dried up blood red. And also black. The next dressphere she grabbed was songstress she had on a outfit like Paine's but it was a halter-top style bikini and it was green and teal colored the halter-top was black. She finally reached for the warrior dressphere. It was her normal clothes she decided to go for warrior, as did I. We then were told of our mission. "So when do we go?" asked Tatiana. "Now we go now." Said Buddy. I simply nodded my head in response. (Okay to save time and energy I am just gonna go speeding by the following stuff quickly! Back to the story! Sorry for the interruption!) "Yunie!" screamed Rikku. "Yuna!" shouted Paine, Tatiana and me. We grabbed Yuna's arms and tried to pull her up. And with one quick tug we pulled her up. "That was a little close." "A little?" "Only a little?" (Moving in fast motion lalalalala...okay! Done! We are where we meet Leblanc! Back to the story!) We then turned around to see Leblanc and her two goons Logos and Ormi. I saw that Logos was staring at me and Tatiana. "Hey there you ready for me to embarrass you again? This time I am not weaponless! I have here a blade strong enough to slice you in half! And personally if I were you I'd be pretty scared!" I shouted at Logos. "Well if it isn't the Dullwings and what's this? Two knew losers?" said Leblanc smiling. "Shove it!" I screamed I had always wanted to say that. In response she screamed and the fight began. (It's a fight must I explain it? Speedy motion....lalalalala okay just make it to umm...Boris...no after that fight okay! Back to the story!) "Alright! We got a sphere!" shouted Tatiana. "That was too easy!" I said as we boarded the airship. When we walked on to the bridge we saw Brother laying on the ground. He was moaning. Tatiana had leaned over towards me and gave a weak laugh. "I dare you to comfort him, and LET him hug you!" she said in a harsh whisper. My eyes widened as she said this. But then I got a sly smirk and nodded. I am not gonna let her make me look like I'm scared of a dare! I went up to him and kneeled down. "Brother? Are you alright?" "Finnee...I am fine." "That's good. Thanks for what you umm...you know...did...." "It was...nothing....as long as your okay...Fayth...a leader must be strong....right??..." He was about to hug me when I saw Rikku raise her leg about to kick him. But Tatiana called her over acting like she needed to talk to her and she willfully went over to her. Brother then hugged me and I looked up at Tatiana. And gave her a look that said: told ya I wasn't chicken! She started to crack up and fell on the floor laughing that's when I saw she was pointing at what Brother was doing. His hands were on my ass...hold up! "AHHHHHH! YOU SON OF A BITCH! GET YOUR GOD DAMN DIRTY HANDS OFF MY ASS YOU PERVERT! NOOOO!" everyone turned to see what I was screaming about and began to laugh. I jumped up and he was still holding me around the waist I punched him in the stomach and then I spin kicked him he went flying into the wall and everyone took a step back and snickered. "Owww!" "Ewww...my...ass...my...precious...ass...contaminated!!..." I was still screaming. Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX Me: My poor ass... Brother: You know you liked it! Me: HOLD UP! I DON'T THINK I PUNCHED YOU AND SPIN KICKED YOU AND CALLED YOU A SON OF A BITCH AND A PERVERT IF I LIKED IT! DUMBASS! AHHHH! Brother: DINAL! Tidus: YOU TRYING TO STEAL MY GIRL? Brother: YOU HAVE YUNA! Tidus: TAKE HER! HANNAH IS MINE! Brother: ^_^ OKAY! Me: *_* OHH BOY.. xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX xXxXxXxX Well tell me what you think okay? READ AND REVIEW!! I will get another chapter and more Fan Fictions later! I already have a couple Fan Fictions! ^_^ And to my FIRST REVIEWER: WHO EVER YOU ARE...YOU'RE THE BEST! *_* ANYWHO SO LONG UNTIL TOMMAROW? OR WHEN EVER THE NEXT CHAPTER IS! ****NEXT CHAPTER MAYBE R OR HIGHER!!**** 


	4. Remember Me?

I know its been done a thousand times but its still good! It's about Hannah {me} and my friend Tatiana getting transported to Luca about the time of The Concert! R&R please! ^_^ I hope you enjoy it, cuz its my first "posted" fan fiction! Pairings will be in later chapters! Promise ^_^!! And Translations will be at the bottom! I do not own FFX or FFX2 or the characters from them. And I do not own the song: Come Clean –By: Hilary Duff (Okay now so far Tatiana and I have met Logos, The Gullwings, Leblanc, Ormi, Cora and Keria. Now these chapter(s) will continue my wonderful story! ^_^( JUST IN: I HAVE FOUND OUT THAT I HAVE GOTTEN A CHARACTER'S NAME WRONG IN THE PAST! I WOULD SAY ORMLI BUT I WAS LOOKING AT MY CHEAT/HELP BOOK AND IT IS ORMI! SORRY FOR THAT MISTAKE! I HAVE CHANGED IT IN THIS FIC AND I PLAN TO KEEP UP THIS FROM NOW ON!  
  
Chapter Four: Remember Me??  
  
Everyone was laughing at my reaction but I wasn't I was mortified! He touched my ass! Gross! "Don't EVER do that again! EVER!" I screamed. Everyone just laughed harder, I was furious. I screamed and tried to force the tears of humiliation back but they won and began to fall freely as I cried out. I ran from the room crying not caring where I was headed I ran towards the lift and slammed a fist down on a random button. It was the Deck. I then ran to the end of the deck and fell to my knees looking up at the sky and cried to the sky and myself. I then called out to no one in particular when I heard a voice. "Don't cry..." I looked around to see who had said that but no one was out here but me! "Shhh...just calm down...it'll be okay...I promise..." I began to whimper when the voice spoke again. "W-who a-are y-you??" I asked to the voice. I heard a slight laugh and a sigh. "You really don't remember?" it said hinting a slight hurt tone. I began to cry again when I shook my head no. "I-I d-don't r-remember...should I??" I asked. There was a silence. "I would hope so..." said the voice. I was beginning to get scared I whimpered a little louder. "Your scared?" "Y-yess..." I was still crying and made slight whimpers. "It's me...Tidus...why are you scared of me??" the voice asked. I then felt arms wrap around me from behind. My eyes widened. "T-Tidus??" I asked still a little scared. I then heard a slightly faint laugh. I didn't move I felt numb. I then felt a warm soft hand raise its self to my cheek and wipe my tears away. I gave another whimper and tried to pull away but I was still numb. 'What is happening to me? –Who does this guy think he is?!- He said he was Tidus...-And your gonna buy that bull?!- I don't know...' "Yes...its me..." I lost control of my own body and I felt myself lean back into the arms of him and he smiled. I looked up to see who it really was and when I did I saw it really WAS Tidus! He smiled even more and wrapped his arms around me. I reached up towards his face and traced out his facial features, I traced his cheeks and ears also his nose. Only to receive laughs from him. I then reached his lips his soft perfect lips...god they were perfect! I then smiled myself as I slid my fingers to his lips he surprised me by giving my fingers soft teasing kisses...I gave a almost silent moan of pleasure. He smiled at this and continued. I laughed to myself at this treatment I never felt this before. I looked into his eyes and began to cry...my smile was fading. He seemed to notice this reaction and stopped. "Am I hurting you somehow?" he asked with a worried look on his face. He seemed so worried as he looked me in the eyes. "N-no...y-you aren't..." I said as I sat up gaining control of my own body's actions again. I turn around and looked at him eye to eye. "Then why are you crying?" he asked tilting his head to the side. 'He is soo cute like that! –Whatever...- I love how cute he looks!' "B-because...I-I...." I began to stutter and more tears fell he then reached his hand up to my face again to wipe away my tears. I then went numb again. I never thought going numb could feel soo great! He then wrapped his arms around me and held me I cried into his chest his jacket was not covering where my tears fell so I cried on to his warm skin of his chest. He rocked my back and forth slowly rubbing the small of my back. "Shhh...it'll be okay...I'm here...." His voice was soft and comforting. I whimpered as I tried to stop crying it was useless! "H-how?? W-whyy?" I asked in a murmur into his chest, not knowing why I had said that. He seemed to understand. "I don't know...I have no more of an idea how or why than you...but maybe our love is the reason??" he said as he gently pulled me away to look at me. 'Our love? What is he talking about? –Why are you asking me?- I thought he loved Yuna...?-Maybe he thinks your Yuna?- But I have BLONDE hair and BLUE eyes...-Well Shuyin thought Yuna was Lenne...- But she almost looked like her! –True...- How could he mix me up with Yuna??' I then felt a voice struggling to escape my lips and I willfully let them come out for I was still numb. "I-I missed you..." I said looking at him tears still falling. "And I you..." I then gained control for a minute and spoke my own words. "I'm not Yuna..." I said never breaking our eye contact. "H-how...d-do y-you know about Yuna?" he said looking confused. I was shocked how did I know?! You mean he was saying he missed ME?? I never met him one on one! In fact I've never even MET him! Yet alone have a relationship! "W-what?" I asked in a whimper. He then asked me again and said one thing I never thought he'd say. "Hannah...what's wrong??...Are you alright??..." I smiled like crazy to myself he knew my name! I just looked at him as I leaned into him and kissed his soft warm lips. He smiled against my lips and I too began to smile. I wrapped my arms around his neck and continued to kiss him. Our kiss deepened a little more becoming more passionate. I felt his tongue touch my lips and I slowly opened my mouth and his tongue slid through. I moaned at this feeling. His hands slowly slid to my waist as he began to pull me against his chest. I began to moan even more. His tongue was teasing my own as it wrestled my own. He seemed to enjoy this reaction and slid his hands down my back. I moaned even louder but it was still quiet enough that only we could hear it. I then felt like I was fading again but why?! "NOOO!! TIDUS! I'M FADING!" I screamed as I jerked away from our kiss. He then gave me a shocked expression. "Hannah! Calm down! We're both fading...fading to..." before he could finish we were in a room. A bedroom. Hold up! How'd I get here?! Whose room is this?! As if he read my mind he answered. "My room...we're in Zanarkand Hannah...." "But...I-I...don't....want....to....I-I'm...soo...sorry....Tidus...I'm...not...ready...." (heh heh...getting naughty...sorry! I was loosing it! At least not this soon!) "I know...I would never do that to you. Unless you told me to. And even then I'd have doubts your just so beautiful and innocent...I don't want to ruin your innocents...I love you Hannah..." I then lost total control and tears poured down my cheeks. "Ohh Tidus!" he responded to me by continuing our past kisses. He trailed down my jaw line and neck he playfully nibbled on my neck and ear. And move this treatment to my lips. I moaned as he continued our passionate kisses. "You wanna see Zanarkand Hannah??" he asked as our kiss ended so we could get air. I smiled and nodded my head like a child being asked if it wanted sugar and caffeine. He took my hand and ran out of the room and down some stairs and out the door. He gave me a tour of the city telling what made each spot special to him and why. I laughed at this and jumped into his arms. He laughed as he spun me around and we didn't even noticed we faded again until we looked down and saw we where in water up to our waists! The springs in Macalania Forest! He gave a playful smirk as he shoved me under the water and kissed me we then faded again and ended up in Besaid's shores. We were on the sand in full lip lock when we heard voices. It was the locals but we didn't care, and then we faded for one last time and reappeared on the deck of the airship when we broke our kiss he smiled. "I love you Hannah..." "I love you too Tidus..." he then frowned and looked away. "What? Tidus?? What's wrong??" I began to have tears well up in my eyes and he had already began to wipe them away. "I wasn't going to be able to stay much longer...just to tell you I love you and to spend a few hours with you...but maybe we'll see each other again? Soon?" I had then lost control of the tears and they began to pour down. - Let's go back  
  
Back to the beginning  
  
Back to when the earth, the sun, the stars all aligned  
  
'Cause perfect didn't feel so perfect  
  
Trying to fit a square into a circle  
  
Was no lie  
  
I defy  
  
[CHORUS:]  
  
Let the rain fall down  
  
And wake my dreams  
  
Let it wash away  
  
My sanity  
  
'Cause I wanna feel the thunder  
  
I wanna scream  
  
Let the rain fall down  
  
I'm coming clean, I'm coming clean  
  
I'm shedding  
  
Shedding every color  
  
Trying to find a pigment of truth  
  
Beneath my skin  
  
'Cause different  
  
Doesn't feel so different  
  
And going out is better  
  
Then always staying in  
  
Feel the wind  
  
[CHORUS]  
  
I'm coming clean  
  
Let the rain fall  
  
Let the rain fall  
  
I'm coming clean  
  
[CHORUS]  
  
Let's go back  
  
Back to the beginning... - He was making me go crazy! I then saw he was fading away to leave me behind now I know how Yuna must've felt! I gave out a scream and I was about to jump of the deck when I heard the door open and Yuna, Tatiana, Rikku and Paine all came running towards me. "Fayth! Are you alright?!" screamed Yuna as she fell to the ground beside me. "What's wrong?!" screamed Rikku. "We heard you scream bloody murder!" shouted Paine as she took a seat. "Yeah! What's wrong? Are you okay?" asked Tatiana. I didn't listen or respond to any of them. "Gone...he's gone....gone....he's gone...." I kept repeating those words rocking back and forth crying my eyes out. Everyone was looking at me probably like I was insane! But I was! I was without him here! 'How could he leave me?! –To break your heart that's how!- Nooo!' his voice was in my head and it was driving me insane! "Whyy?! Why did you leave me?! Please come back! I need you!" I screamed to him though I'm sure he was too screaming for me. And maybe even crying? XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX R&R! What did ya think? How do I know Tidus? Will I ever tell the others why I was screaming? Will Brother learn his lesson? Will Brother ever wake up? (I knocked him out...) 


End file.
